The present disclosure relates to a sterile connection for attaching to a patient's limb during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus that applies lateral traction to a patient's arm.
Shoulder arthroscopy includes several procedures including rotator cuff repair, bone spur removal, labrum repair, ligament repair, removal of inflamed tissue or loose cartilage, and repair for recurrent shoulder dislocation. During such procedures, a patient's arm may be connected to an arm positioning system. Internal or external rotation of the humeral head may be beneficial for some types of shoulder arthroscopy.
Arm positioning systems known in the art often require multiple staff members or extra draping to attach a patient's limbs to a support device. Such systems may require sterile and non-sterile staff to work together to attach the limb or require the entire non-sterile device to be covered with a sterile drape. Furthermore, such systems often require adjustment of non-sterile components in order to move a patient's arm to a desired location.
Shoulder arthroscopy towers known in the art may have a connection point for lateral traction with little adjustability. The connection point may only move in a single direction. The tower may have a non-sterile locking mechanism positioned high above the sterile field, making adjustments difficult. The locking mechanisms may require users to pull levers, push buttons, or turn knobs that are difficult to reach in some instances. Therefore, such shoulder arthroscopy towers are cumbersome to use.